gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England
User talk:Prince_Edgar_Wildrat_of_England|Talk User:Prince_Edgar_Wildrat_of_England/Archive 1|Archive 1 User:Prince_Edgar_Wildrat_of_England/Archive 2|Archive 2 User:Prince_Edgar_Wildrat_of_England/Archive 3|Archive 3 WORK PLEASE! Vid Hey Massive Sig! So far the video is going great, but I need something from you. I need a close-up photo of your pirate on my talk page, or just pick one out of your gallery and put it there. I'm not sure which photo to use, and you might kill me if I post the wrong one :P Thanks, MESA EDGAR, Mesa is going to master sailing - dances - thx thank you lol 皇帝戴維 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4x0K2Y7kPw Enjoy :P 13:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) DUDE SURE DEFINITLY u can do whatever u want xD just get peeps to come to the wiki and expand it plz SecondJamie 21:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie uh wanna do something so ik u know ur an admin....? XD http://potcolooting.wikia.com/ SecondJamie 21:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie Light vs Dark :P on my way coming, dont demote or kick or anything to anyone! Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus ugh it wont verify account ID!!!! im trying!!! plz get on chat or play chatango so we can discuss this ! Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Sig Request can u make me a sig with a font called "Freebooter Shadow" in royalblue color and saying "LeClerc Sharpe" link sharpe to user page and leclerc to talk page please oh and make sure its spelled "LeClerc Sharpe" ty! ~Thanks~LeClerc Shapre CaptainEzekiel 04:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I edgar i have went to various people but theres one guy with the legendary nose here it is.... ur sig it looks cool :D ty for the page fix Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Sure Sure. The actual day I wrote the first chapter and put it on the Richard Goldvane page was in july, and I planned a party then. But I was too busy and blew it off. I do think september sounds good though. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 22:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure. Ill make a blog in the next three days probably Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 22:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) btw Check Lawrence's Youtube. He has the first chapter redone in a movie version Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 22:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) You got mail! Hey Edgar I think im finally going to take some time to write a scene for the play before i lose interest, I'll be writing Act 3 Scene 4 and im gonna make it about Bill Plunderbones and his progress with the ship construction. You can write scene 5 if you want to, i think it should be about blastshot because he begged if he could appear in one of the next scenes. If u do write the scene maybe make it bout matthew (leader of the british navy) meeting davy (leader of the spanish navy) for a pre-war discussion (you know how leaders used to meet before battle right?). Anyway ill let u look it over before i add it :P Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus It worked! Hey Edgar the advice you gave me worked, I can make new pages now. Thank you so much! You've solved me problem! Lord Jeremiah Garland RE:sig Err... wha? I just got back from Dad's, and I don't know what you mean about my sig O_o Looks just fine on my computer.-[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) It must be a glitch with Wikia. The same exact coding works perfectly fine on other wikis, so I think it's just a glitch.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 22:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry man I'm in Maui lol I'll be home tomorrow night actually the day after that the only reason I can type right now is cuz of my amazing iPad xD -Jarod What u need tho? Oh xD Well when will you be back? And btw can u make me a sig? Make it say something like, "Jarod, former GM of Dutch Empire and former King of the Netherlands, GM of O U T L A W S", in black fancy italic cursive? I'm new to this and bad with coding. Just got promoted to Bur on The Looting Wiki :D - Jarod Kk Kk cool xD hey does that mean you'll be able to go on for a bit when ur there? And I don't wanna be on bad terms with ur guild so.... Idk, we're at war with Co black Guard, not u. just letting u know. -Jarod Kk Kk cool. Btw nice sig xD and do u think our guilds could be.... Um..... Well at the very least not At war xD -Jarod Cya! Later man Need A Meeting Edgar, When ur back from vacation can u just meet me plz if were on together!!! Its very important for CIA and u can help 2 ways so when ur on at the same time as me just plz meet me wherever i am bc its very important Thanks, Chrisbauer44 19:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Peter Goldbeard I have a question Edgar, I need help just whats the most popular EITC place? just look it up or tell me as soon as ur back from vaca AND WHAT ABOUT ME IM NOT BEST FRIEND???? xD seriously plz add me!! Thanks, Chrisbauer44 23:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) '''Peter Goldbeard' Making Pages I Just need to know how to make pages and how to make Headlines. Thanks Yes It Works And Thank You From Cris. 20:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) hola Edgar, can you please tell me when you are on the wiki and if you can get in chat or somehwere that we can talk privately? I would liek to discuss some things with you :P Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus WWTE 'Ello There! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, owner and founder of the new World Wide Trading Empire! What is it? You may ask. Well, the WWTE is an organization that helps countries World Wide. In this group, there are no enemies, only allies. No fights, just agreements. We help one another, and we make sure one another's country will prosper. I am here to offer you a position at the WWTE. Here are some things you can be: *If you are King / Queen of a country, you can add your country to the list of countries that are involved with the Trading Empire. *Aren't a King or Queen? No problem! We also offer ranks to help control trade. See the page for a list of available jobs. *Like the sea? You can add your ship as one of the trade ships! Please provide a picture and description. Please consider this offer! 15:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) yyay sorry for the late reaction, can u get on chat plz? hey sorry about that edgar, had already gone off when u sent that and only got back now. hopefully i can catch u today, as soon as u r on just message me and ill get on wiki chat or the game Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus ASOTL Hey Edgar Look at Advanced Ship of the Line because you own 1 of the very few. Could you please name your ship, write a background/history and short description for it under the ASOTLs section (please remember to stick to the history of The Mystery of The Stolen Design for your ship's history and not to be an overkill) and can you get a picture if possible? Thanks! P.S. edgar when u r on we can talk bout the play, ive started to write my own story in play form (to keep myself busy) that takes place after the play but is not an official sequel. check it out u feature in it: Fate of the False King btw its a work in progress Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus sure the more the merrier xD can u maybe do a pearson and cortez scene? we have had only one of those and i think we need some more. just dont have them talk to the "spy/thief" cuz that would be a hole in the storyline xD i guess maybe they it could be about them arresting zeke (cuz he was there early to help us get smuggled in) its just a suggestion, when im back from semi-afk ill work on a scene as well (i have a few including the robert 1 completely planned out) Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus uh edgar that whole temp gm thing is resolved, (ill explain later in pm) and nick is happy about everything and i dont want him becoming unhappy with u... Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus CIA I changed guilds but im still on the same case but if u can block the paradox from getting cortola and kokoros too that would be great message me back on all news, thanks. ~ Pete Temp gm? wat ru talking about edgar? Sig Please may you make me a signature, I would like it to be however you think is fitting fo rthe words Captain William. I want it to be blue the rest is up to you. Thanks CaptainWilliam 18:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) EDAGR! When u get back from vaction u pvp don, cutlass and dagger and he's close to lv 40 :D xD he's my new main lol Our Book hey im starting to want to write the book we had in mind when u come back can you send me any ideas u have to my talk page here is link to the book see ya soon http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Day_The_Light_was_Destroyed Template Hey Ed! I had a favor to ask u - knowing that ur pretty skilled with Wikia coding... so uh, if you could pleeeease make a template for pirates who appear in the Pirate Wars? I can give u some imagery, and etc. Thanx beforehand! XaviCommander 18:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) You have to download it. ~Agnitowreck14 Pirate Wars template Here's the book's logo. And thanks! XaviCommander 21:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template Ohh thanks man!! XaviCommander 22:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) EDGAR :D Hey Edgar, glad you are back from being gone for a few days :P Can u get online soemtime so we can talk? Or if ur still not on the game can u get on chat? Thanks Jack Pistol MOTSD I added some things and made minor fixes to our scenes in the Drafts. I mainly formatted the layout and names and fixed some spacing. I tried to explain the matilda part as matthew being forgetful. I added a sub-scene to your one where hermit pelts pears with rats and some things are made clear. Then i made some additions to teh rest of the scene like removing ambiguous stuff and made it obvious that they woudl not depart. take a look and tell me about anythign we shoudl do before adding. I think we r ready. PS i might write another scene later today Jack Pistol Thanks so much for the new signature dude. Ben Squidskull The Paradox re:Garret McNoob lucky for me u r smart :D ya him and his friend Nate Treshercaptin are on the member banned list for drama and general noobishness. i think there is a page Order of Nautilus Member/Banned list. thanks for making the right decision edgar ur a great friend and a great head officer Jack Pistol inactive Hey edgar, As usual im going inactive until friday - sigh - when im back hopefull we can do some writing for the play? Anyway ill see you then :P try and keep order in the guild with the other officers until im back please. if u urgently need to contact me send me a message via john or benjy on facebook. My fb account name ( for pirate ) is Jack Pistol and i log in in the weekdays so ya PS DONT BOOT ROBERT SHIPSTEALER XD ~ Captain RObert aka Don Robert De Muerte :DDDD Jack Pistol Pirates Forums- Wiki Section On http://piratesforums.com/ we now have a section for wiki roleplay and evets http://piratesforums.com/forums/potco-players-wikians.25/ Porteat to the prince Dear Prince Edgar Here is your royal porteat hope u like it from Can you make a sig? it is Johnny Coaleaston, can you make a sig for me that says Lord Johnny Coaleaston of the East India Trading Company, Director of Communications in black writing in a font like Samuel Redbeard's? Sig Thanks for the sig! Welcome To The Club!!! You Are Now a Clubmember. Whenever a Club Meeting,Party,etc,etc and etc Starts you will Recieve a Message. You May Add Your Name to the Clubmember's List. Sincerely, Lord Law Edgar come online i want to talk to you aboutsomething about Wager. WIZARD Dear Edgar, Would you Like to Meet me in Tortuga,Cortevos By the Potion Brewing Table? If so ill be waiting. Please Come. Thanks, Lord Lawrence Dagger. Yo yo diggity dog! Question: Can you add "of the East India Trading Company" or, if that doesn't fit, "of the EITC" to my signature to make it a bit more unique? IF you can, the same font and color and before the symbol, please. 22:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Dark Link from Legend of Zelda. He's a dark version of your character when you fight him. 23:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey Edgar. I realize you are a very very very busy man, but, if you ever find the time to, could you make me a new signature please? My current is getting old. For the font type, I really like the one Johnny Coaleaston and Samuel Redbeard have in their signature. Font size, just medium, nothing big. EITC insignia at the end would be nice. And it could just say "First Lord Jeremiah Garland of the EITC" or if that doesn't fit just "First Lord Jeremiah Garland". No rush, but I'd really like that since I'm not too tech savvy. Thanks! Lord Jeremiah Garland Regarding above message 'Ello again... Regarding the above message about my signature, if you do make it, please leave it in comments Here For some reason, I'm not receiving any messages on my talk page, they just don't show up. So, if you could leave it in a comment at the link above, that would be great! Thanks again! Lord Jeremiah Garland Signature Edgar, can you please make me a sig. Prince Leon Of England with big Gold handwriting and a crown. Oh, I have an idea! I want that big Gold Lettering and also the EITC symbol. 'Yeah, thanks though cousin. ' 'Prince Leon of England ' so....... are you still going to make the guild you told me earlier? Sorry I wanted to see what ones I had O_O ? I didn't write that LOL 19:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) i have been trying to ask you you know how to take pics in game? Sig #2 Can you make my sig a little smaller? Like about the size of Heading 2? Silly question This may sound weird coming from me. Can you make the white on this transparent so I can use it as a signature? Thanks. Thanks .Benjamin Macmorgan ---- epic pvp Two masters of the Force Xd battle Edgar you will be fighting marc cannonshot the following weekend on vachira at an undetermined time i will send you the official time once it has beem determined Piratedude4 00:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) then would you perhaps like to fight hermit? the ranger corps and black coats are battling each other due to a bunch of friends wanting to see who is better then im afraid were out of combatant for thee time being i will contact you further when somebody else has joined as a combatant seriously? like at the same time or what? Picture deletion I deleted the image. By the way, your signature links to your old username. -- 03:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) re:message #That would be Law #COOL :D #UNCOOL D: #Sure, im kinda busy with homework now though... but if u wanna have a quick chat session you could write a scene and i will write another later? #Will do :P Jack Pistol scenes Ive finished my scene and made the fixes ( changing rich to johnny. hookwrekaer to gunfush and layout ) to yours ) do u think they are ready? I gtg REALLY soon so if im gone when u get this could you just add them if they are ready? if not we will fix tomorrow. Mine is Act 4 Scene 5 and yours is Act 5 Scene 1 Jack Pistol Log On Can you Log On? I Need some help With my Adoria's Family Quest. Im At The part With Urchinfist, Seabeards And Molusks. Sincerely, 18:33, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Chris The Cat Lover P.S. Can you make me a New Signature? Law look here >_> sure we can edgar :P and ikr! so many :P PS law ya he probably will and so will i :D Jack Pistol lol. And Edgar, your talk page is screwy lol :P yes Yes Jack ( not Law ) can xD PS go on play chat cuz PM doesnt work Jack Pistol the play Hey Edgar I have to go off in about an hour so I guess we can't write a scene this weekend. Luckily it is my holidays from friday so we can write this coming weekend without me being distracted by homework :D we should also plan the "party" this weekend and hopefully hit our "goal" soon too :P Jack Pistol The EITC doesn't have anything to do with warfare xD It would be Black Guard. Thanks and Signature Request IF that acct. does work out, thanks so much! And also... is there anyway I could get you into making me a sign? Thanks... Well yes i speak russian KK Ok I'll get on now [[File:Ggd.png|link= User:Jarod29|Click here for Use talk:Jarod29|Click here for my talk page.|500px ]] 15:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) rofl another thing we r on leaderboard I just looked we r alos on leaderboard for a nother thing ...... FAIL! Giveaway -- Bot 15:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:37, September 30, 2011 (UTC) The Discontinued Clothes Collection Hey, Edgar! Do you want to help me make my new page even more epic? We could win FAOTW for this! Woo! :D -Jarod the Buff Dwarf :D @My above post, also because I have about 80 more screens for it xD Hey like my section headline ^ xD Anyway... we need to do some writing and plan our party :D I am on holiday now so we should get quite far :P Jack Pistol There are major storms where I am and I might be logging off randomly cause of power outages, but I hope we can get soem time to write scenes for the play today and for teh rest of my small holiday :P Jack Pistol I'll try I'll try to get on. -Jarod I'm on, Right next to an afk you xD -Jarod the play Sorry my power went off, but while I waited for storm to die down after it came back I did some writing, can u get on chat or play chat so we can discuss some stuff real quick...? Thanx Jack Pistol presence require D: need to talk to you about the play ASAP, i wann try and finish as much as possible today Jack Pistol Epic New Idea :D To Skull, Edgar and Hermit: Hope you see this soon.... I have been thinking about what we should rename PWNAGE Productions Co. to and I came up with an idea that we sort of have in a fan story already... La Mafia Productions ( or something similar ). We could make a whole Mafia type company and group that goes beyond just our puplishing company. We can make lotsa cool fan stories, groups and companies like this :D And since you, me, Edgar and Hermit are in charge of PWNAGE at teh moment we could also be in charge of this whole mafia we are making and we can all be dons or "godfathers" *The Godhermit *The Godskull *The Godpistol *The Godrat/wildrat/prince It would be epic :D as soon as you guys see this please contact me and we should try and talk about this on chat or on the game or on the play chatango.... And with this we could take over MUAHAHA xD PS Edgar, we need to work on play ASAP, so please let me know when you coem online so we can talk about it, I have been making lots of scenes, and if I am not on please write the street scene and message me so I can look at it and we can add the new scenes ASAP :P Jack Pistol Hello :P Edgar! Hey! So, how would you like a job at Shadow and Co.!? 00:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC) i gtg ASAp but i finished the draft for my scene in my drafts page. PLEASE wrie the street scene so we can add tomorrow and read mine and tell me what you think needs changing and all that. i want to try and finish act 5 this week :P so on saturday maybe we could work on the other 2 scenes gtg cya tomorrow Jack Pistol Heres your porteat. From P.s. - Your pirates body was to buff lol. When i first made the portreat you look puffy xD so instead i use a king george body on you lol. Hope you like it! I want one: I want one like that Marc! Prince Leon of England HI EDGAR Do you have any dark black or bright clothing! 00:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Play Scene Hey Edgar, so far your scene is funny rofl. Except you guys have already sprung us from prison and we are trying to intercept a message sent by Captain Robert to your father. The message reveals that you were working with pirates and if John sees the letter he will found out that Law lost the designs. So we are walking along the streets towards the palace and hoping that we see the messenger ( but we dont ). But can you try keep that growth on Laws hand joke please xD Oh and also look at my scene please :P Jack Pistol Edgar Chat Now! 19:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC)